


Jittery Kisses

by nhasablog



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Simon, who is usually grumpy in the morning, wakes up in a cuddly mood instead, much to Bram’s gleeful surprise.





	Jittery Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two prompts that I got on tumblr. I hope you like it!

Simon, usually grumpy if he didn’t get enough sleep, was cuddly that morning. It was the first thing Bram realized as his mind slowly gained consciousness.

Ever since they’d started dating they had spent countless of nights talking and talking, which had resulted in Simon being slightly less cheerful the next morning, but the previous night had been the exact opposite. Exhausted after a day filled with finals and an afternoon filled with further studying, they had both fallen face first onto Simon’s bed, and Bram was pretty certain they’d both been out like a light within seconds.

That Saturday morning was calm, and judging by the bleak spring sun just making its way through the small slit of Simon’s blinds, it had to still be early.

Simon hummed beside him, and Bram turned to find him blinking sleepily up at him. “Morning.”

Bram felt that familiar flutter in his chest. “Morning. Have you been awake for long?”

“Not too long. Did I wake you?”

Simon had practically latched himself onto him, somehow having slipped an arm beneath him and was hugging him so tightly Bram was sure he had, but he shook his head. “No, you’re okay. Did you miss me while you were sleeping or something?”

Simon smiled. “You’re warm. And cuddly.”

“ _You’re_ cuddly. I almost want to check they didn’t bring me the wrong Simon in school yesterday.”

Simon snorted. “Ha ha. Can’t I just show my love?”

“You can. You just don’t usually do it in the morning.”

“All right. I get it. I’m not a morning person.”

Simon let go of him and rolled onto his back with an exaggerated sigh that had Bram laughing. “Hey, I’m sorry. Come back. I was only joking.”

“You’re being highly insensitive about my condition.”

“Being grumpy in the morning isn’t a condition.”

“Just because something is undiagnosed it doesn’t mean it’s not real. And now I’m grumpy. Are you happy?”

Simon wasn’t really. Bram could tell from the way his lips kept twitching, longing to curl. He held back his own grin.

“I’m sorry, Si. Let me make it up to you.”

“And how exactly will you do that?”

“By doing what you do to me when I’m not paying you enough attention.”

Realization found Simon’s face. “You wouldn’t.”

“On the contrary, love. There’s nothing I’d rather do.”

Simon tried to make a break for it, but Bram pinned him easily - thank you football. He grinned as Simon struggled only to realize Bram wasn’t budging, and finally allowing him to straddle his hips properly. He was smiling too. “Please don’t.”

“Relax.” Bram leaned down to kiss his forehead, keeping both hands firmly on each side of Simon’s head to show he wasn’t going to attack him yet. “You’re so cute.”

“Shut  _up_ ,” Simon said, a pleased flush spreading over his cheeks.

“Mmm, no. Never.” Bram kissed his cheeks now, and he could feel Simon relax beneath him. When he kissed his mouth it was as if both of them had forgotten Bram’s threat, only Bram of course hadn’t forgotten a thing.

Neither had Simon, apparently.

“No!” he cried when Bram moved his hands toward his ribs, blocking him quickly.

Bram raised an eyebrow. “No? What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I mean no- wait!”

Bram had leaned down again, this time letting his lips collide with Simon’s neck. Kissing and nuzzling and sending his boyfriend into a giggle fit that would probably wake the entire house. Knowing full well that Simon lost control of all his limbs while tickled, Bram took the opportunity to go for his ribs again, this time succeeding quite easily.

“Fuck, wait, no, Bram-”

Simon’s laughter kicked up a notch or five, and yes they would definitely wake everyone up, so Bram did the only logical thing he could think of and silenced Simon with his own lips.

There was truly something special about having someone laugh into a kiss you were sharing. It was almost contagious, and Bram found himself swallowing laugh after laugh as his own lips curled. Almost unaware of what his hands were doing now, only he reckoned it was still working since Simon was still in hysterics.

He broke the kiss and stilled his fingers to let Simon breathe, and as he watched the mirth dance in his eyes Bram was certain he was falling in love all over again.

“Are you done?” Simon asked, his voice slightly high pitched.

“That depends. Are you done being grumpy?”

“Yes,” he said quickly.

Bram tilted his head. “You sure?”

“Positive.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Simon poked him in the chest. “That’s your problem.”

“I think I can still make you smile some more.”

“Bram, come on.”

“I never said I was gonna tickle you, Si.”

Simon’s eyebrows met his hairline. “Oh. Right. Uh, what are you gonna do?”

“You sound nervous.”

“Well, I don’t necessarily trust you right now, do I?”

“You’ll like this.”

Truth be told, Bram was a little nervous too, but Simon had once written something about having a fantasy like this in one of his emails, and Bram had held onto those words for longer than he would like to admit.

He started slowly, kissing Simon’s forehead again, his cheeks, chin, temples, eyelids, mouth, neck, and, repeat. Quick kisses. Jittery kisses. Barely touching the skin at times, until Simon started giggling so hysterically again Bram was scared he was doing something wrong.

“It tickles,” Simon admitted, and then, more accusingly, “You said you weren’t going to tickle me.”

“I’m not,” Bram said with a surprised laugh. “S’not my fault you’re so ticklish.”

“Well, what are you doing then?”

“I wanted to kiss every inch of yours skin. Like you once wrote in your email.”

Simon seemed to remember it the very moment it left Bram’s mouth, if his bright red face was any indication. “Oh. Y-you don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.” He rubbed at his neck. “I was gonna ask for consent, of course, but I wanted to surprise you with it. If you still want it, I mean.”

Simon inhaled sharply through his nose. “I do. Trust me, I do, but-”

“But?”

“Maybe tonight? I’m pretty sure we woke every living thing up, and we’ll have the house to ourselves later.”

Bram nodded. “Right. Yeah, that sounds good.”

Simon smiled. “You’re sweet, though. Come here.”

They kissed just as the sound of a bedroom door swinging open came from down the hall. Proper morning, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
